I love You Ichigo
by FireyKid
Summary: Kenpachi and Ichigo are a happy couple with their daughter yachiru. I don't know what else to say...Its a Kenpachi X Ichigo yaoi fanfic. Review/feedback 3 :) rated M for future chapters


**This is my first fanfic so go easy on me! ichi x kenpachi yaoi story!**

Kenpachi lied in bed listening to a certain berry who was rambling on about what to wear to the beach. It was a beautiful sunny Saturday, and Ichigo decided they would go to the beach. Yachiru was excited and was already dressed in her swimsuit watching television as she waited for her parents to finish getting ready. But Ichigo was feeling self conscious about himself, more than usual, and was having a hard time deciding what to wear.

"I have a couple options and I just cant pick from them. Should I wear my swim shorts or the one piece? If I wear the-"

"Ichi, baby, just wear whatever you want. You look fucking gorgeous in everything you put on. Whats got you so worked up about this shit today?" Kenpachi yawned and smirked at Ichigo who was naked while walking around the room.

Ichigo walked over to the bed and crawled over to Kenpachi and rested his head on his chest and pouted cutely.

"Ichi…This isn't a big deal. Just put something on." Kenpachi said as he pulled Ichigo close and kissed his neck a few times.

Ichigo sighed and looked up at Kenpachi with big brown eyes.

"It's not that easy Ken…" Ichigo said and slowly sat up, facing away from Kenpachi. Kenpachi grunted in slight annoyance. He didn't understand what was making Ichigo so self conscious all of a sudden…well atleast more than usual. He quickly went over to Ichigo and wrapped his arms around him.

"What happened, Ichi?" he asked.

"There was an incident with Rukia yesterday…And yeah I know I was the one who said we should go to the beach but just thinking about it has ruined my happy feeling for it….Ugh…" Ichigo groaned and stared down at the strong, big arms wrapped around him that were Kenpachi's.

"What happened, Ichi? I'll beat her ass for pissing yah off."

 _Flashback:_

 _"_ _Mommy! I want this one!" Yachiru called out to Ichigo as she held up a pink one piece swimsuit with bright yellow and orange flower prints on it. Ichigo smiled and took the swimsuit Yachiru had handed out to him._

 _"_ _It's so pretty, yachiru. You really want this one, huh? Okay. Well I need to go find myself a swimsuit too." Ichigo picked up Yachiru and had her hold onto the swimsuit she had picked out._

 _"_ _You should get a pretty swimsuit too!" yachiru cheered as she pointed to the womens area. "Kenny would like it!"_

 _Ichigo blushed and chuckled. Before he could start his way over to the womens area, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Rukia standing there with a suspicious smile on her face. Ichigo put Yachiru down._

 _"_ _Yachiru could you go find me a pretty swimsuit?" Ichigo said as he patted her back to head toward the womens area. Yachiru giggled and nodded as she headed over to find her mother a swimsuit._

 _"_ _Hey Ichigo…What are yah doin?" Rukia asked._

 _"_ _Looking for a swimsuit…How have you been Rukia?" Ichigo asked and noticed Rukia glare at him._

 _"_ _I'm fine. You aren't thinking about getting a womans swimsuit are you?" Rukia sneered at him and stared him down._

 _"_ _I was…Yachiru said that Kenpachi would like it." Ichigo began to get nervous and turned slightly so he didn't have to look at her death glare. But that ddint help much, knowing that he could feel her gaze on him._

 _"_ _Oh yeah…Figures. You're a woman enough as it is. All you need now is to grow out your boobs a little more. The tampons are down isle 12. Ichigo, you should be a boy. Like you are. You're not an uke for some muscular guy. Get real. If you want to look ridiculous that's up to you. But take it from me, I know what im talking about. You really want to be made fun of? You're willing to go as far as dressing up as a woman for that guy?He s a sick pervert. Yeah you have a very fragile, small skinny body but that doesn't mean to just dress up in drag like a gay rod. Anyways, see yah." Rukia smiled wickedly before turning and leaving._

 _Ichigo stood there in silence as his head played over everything she said until he began to cry._

 _End of flashback_

 **Annnnnndddddd END. What do you guys think? This si my first story so go easy! I'd love it if youd review and give me feedback so I know what to add and/or fix! Thank you! / I will continue ASAP!**


End file.
